The purpose of this proposal is to develop novel hybrid ion mobility - FTICR instrument. Such combination using a novel ion mobility separation method is thought to extend the range of capabilities of the conventional Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance (FT-ICR) technique as well as establishing novel ways of utilizing the powerful FT-ICR instrumentation in the fields of glycomics and elucidation of the protein conformation and structure. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose new hybrid ion mobility - mass spectrometer device with unique high resolution capabilities.